bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Glove
The Power Glove (パワーグローブ) is an ability upgrade in the Bomberman series. It is sometimes also referred to as the Blue Glove or just Glove. It gives the player the ability to pick up, carry, and then throw bombs. Strategy In most Bomberman games, bombs can only be picked up if you are standing on top of them (i.e. you just sat the bomb). To pick up the bomb, press and hold the bomb button, and your character will raise the bomb above his or her head. Release the button to throw the bomb. Some variations of game mechanics may have the player automatically throw the bomb once it is raised, or will give the player a separate "throw" button, which does not have to be held down and will pick up or throw a bomb when pressed. Bombs will typically fly in from the other side of an arena if they are thrown out of bounds, due to screen wrapping. This can make the Power Glove especially deadly when players on the other side have very little space to work with. Usually, the Power Glove will be hidden deeper into the field so such easy kills don't come so often, but some post-game minigames allow the player to win a Power Glove, which could be used as such. In some games (i.e.: Bomberman Blitz ), while a bomb is in a player's hands, the bomb's countdown will continue, and when it should blow up, the Bomberman will automatically throw the bomb; which will blow up once it reaches the ground. This can be abused by it quickly blowing up next to foes. Bombs can be thrown on top of other players' heads to stun them. In some games, they can be used to pick up other players, sometimes if they are stunned and sometimes if they are not. Players can be thrown into pits, water, etc. or into explosions or falling blocks if Sudden Death Mode is in effect. In some Bomberman games, bombs can be pumped up while held (see: Bomb). Notes *In most games, picking up the Power Glove will negate the effects of the Line Bomb, and vice versa. This is because the two actions use the same button command in most games. In games where they use different button commands (such as ''Bomberman DS'',) they can be used simultaneously. *In some games, players don't need the Power Glove - they can already pick up and throw bombs. Some of these games allow the players to pick up a Power Glove anyways; in these games, the Power Glove merely strengthens the Bomb Throw. *In the multiplayer Battle Mode of'' Bomberman World, you can free your character from the held of the Power Glove by rapidly tapping the X button. Notable Power Glove Users *Golem Bomber and Plasma Bomber use the Power Glove as their only attack in ''Super Bomberman 2. *Orion will actively seek to knock out Shiro and throw him off the arena into the lava in Bomberman 64. Item/gem carrying ability In Bomberman 64, players do not need the glove to carry or throw bombs, and can also pick up items with the "B" button. This can be used strategically in the multiplayer mode, such as picking up bad items, such as the Skull or Evil Items, and dropping them into another player. In a team battle, you can grab your gem to protect it (gems dropped off of the map will respawn without affecting the score). You can also grab good items like Fire-Ups or Bomb-Ups and throw them to an ally. Glitches Bomberman 64 '''Rock garden: '''While the game is played in multiplayer mode the player can drop his team gem into some of the decorative looking trees/cutted trees, the other team couldn't explode your gem anymore, unless if they use a very explosive bomb or they jump to the level border (Border Glitch) Gallery Throw Ability.png|Super Bomberman 2 Art Throw Ability 2.png|Throw Ability Art Category:Items Category:Power-Ups